Zuri Thaman
Zuri Thaman is a Metalist and a member of WOLFHOUND's Armed Forces. His mother is a Native American-born Metalist with ancestry from Universe-00 and his father is an Indian-born Metalist with Ancestry from Universe-19. Personality Zuri was caring and honourable individual who bought the lives of his comrades before even him. He was also considered a dork by Felicity. He respected Felicity enough as his superior and obeyed who commands without complaining or question, but at times wasn't afraid to be critical of her. He didn't reciprocate her feelings as he didn't believe that the highly attractive and former popular girl of Wolfwere Sector High School she go for uncool and unpopular guys like him. Appearance Zuri takes after his father's Indian heritage but did have several Native American features. He was 5'5" tall and was considered to be in his ideal weight range. He would wear the military uniform used by WOLFHOUND's Marine Corps and have his rank insignia sewn in the middle of his uniform instead of his sleeves. Biography Transferred to 77th Royal Marine Regiment Zuri along with a handful of Metalist soldiers was transferred to WOLFHOUND's Armed Forces to back them up and Zuri was placed in the 77th Royal Marine Regiment; one of the many regiments of the Royal WOLFHOUND Corps of WOLFHOUND's Marine Corps. During the Battle of Murray Bridge; the Beasts of Revelation arrived onto the battlefield as they were fighting to save the city from the Demon incursions that arrived in Universe-19's Murray Bridge. They were able to hold their own to the hordes of undead and demons that were coming after them, but as soon as the Second Beast of Revelation emerged from under the city's outskirts; the battle quickly turned sour. Colonel Prudence Sinister of Universe-682 and an U-19 Australian General authorised a tactical nuclear strike on the city. The Universe-19 American Government agreed to launch a laser-guided nuke on the city. Lieutenant Jack Sinister of Universe-682 - told them they a full retreat will result them in realising something is up and spoke amongst Bravo Company and they agreed that a small platoon would be created to direct the nuke. The laser turret that was being used to guide the nuke is destroyed by the Second Beast and as a result - an improvised laser device was required to direct it. Zuri placed the laser on an abandon car, and both him and Jack drove the car into the Second Beast's foot as the rest of the regiment retreated from city as the 1.2 megaton nuke manages to hit its target wiping out every demon in the city along with the undead, and killing the Second Beast will the First Beast was still headed towards the city. Post-death Zuri was awarded the Emperor's Royal Citation for his actions (the Emperor's Royal Citation is awarded for Unbelievable loyalty, selfless gallantry, and intrepidity at the risk of life above and beyond the Call of Duty), and a Purple Heart. Category:Indians Category:Native Americans Category:Metalist Category:Soldiers Category:Deceased Characters Category:Original character